leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rakan/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * requires allies near him to make the most out of his tools. * dash speeds increase with his movement speed. Use the extra speed to surprise your enemies! ;Playing Against * movement abilities forecast their destination. Try to use this to your advantage. *Champions with crowd control that can be applied quickly excel against *Catching with no allies around severely inhibits his mobility. Try to find him alone. Tricks ;Ability Usage * , , and can all be used to escape from a fight or enter one quickly. The first two can also be used to jump over walls. *Waiting for to activate, dashing in with , hitting an enemy champion with , and then using to dash back to your lane partner can be an effective, and safe, way to get a few hits off as the shield, heal, knockup, and dash happening together can make it difficult to be hit back. *The range of is severely reduced when used on a champion other than . Be sure to account for this when attempting to dash to a teammate. * gives a decent amount of movement speed even before hits an enemy champion. Use it to escape if necessary. **It can also be used to lure enemies into traps. Using to entice an enemy into following you, then turning around to charm them as your teammates jump them can be a good way to ensure a kill. * followed immediately by allows for a quick entrance into a fight, especially if is present. This can be used to surprise opposing laners. *Using before casting ensures the knockup as well as slightly pulling enemies hit toward Rakan. This can help allies land AoE skillshots ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * can be effective when built tank, pure AP, or more support-based. Which build is best depends on the opposing laners and personal playstyle. *For support-based or pure AP, can be useful as makes landing much easier. * is useful when building pure AP, and its passive can be used to make his ADC tougher to take down. **That being said, as he is only able to shield one ally at a time and healing everyone requires him to be positioned almost perfectly, its usefulness is somewhat limited. *For a tankier build, or are better options as they provide health or magic resist respectively in place of AP while still giving a boost to his healing and shielding power. * works well with as the passive movement speed boost makes it easier to dash to an ally. If building as a tank, the damage redirection can help keep your chosen partner alive longer without too much risk. *Although is not particularly mana heavy, constant use will drain him quickly, so building items that give mana or mana regeneration is often a good idea. * is a good choice for an tanky support build as , granting him bonus health, magic resistance and cooldown reduction and an aura that increases magic damage on nearby enemies. *Items that give CDR can make using much easier as and both have a cooldown of twelve seconds naturally at their highest rank. ;Countering *Early on, is very squishy as only provides a small shield, and it takes a long time to charge up. As he levels up, however, the shield's cooldown decreases and the amount increases based on his AP, potentially making him slightly less squishy than other supports. *Without a teammate to jump to, will have to rely on to escape, and its use is limited as it has a short range and there is a pause before he jumps into the air. Separating him from his teammates will make him an easy target. * excels at being distracting while his teammates burst you down. Depending on the situation, it might be best to ignore him until the fight is almost over, especially if he is building tank items. *His decent AP ratios allow for him to be surprisingly competent in a fight if he builds pure AP. If he chooses this build path, fighting him by yourself will be considerably more difficult. Category:Champion strategies de:Rakan/Strategie